1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports equipment in general and in particular to a device for adapting a racquetball court for playing a modified form of basketball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In basketball games, an object is to pass a ball through a horizontal, circular hoop mounted on a vertical, planar backboard to score points. A variety of devices have heretofore been proposed for supporting basketball goals in different areas where basketball games may be played. Full size basketball courts include goals at either end and may be surrounded with stands for spectator seating. However, full size basketball courts occupy relatively large amounts of space in many areas which must be enclosed for year-round utilization and are thus relatively expensive. Such drawbacks tend to limit the availability of full size basketball courts and many recreational players have only limited access, if any, to such facilities. Furthermore, indoor full court basketball represents a relatively inefficient use of space as far as indoor sports are concerned since regulations provide for only two teams of five players each on a court at any one time.
Basketball, of course, is not limited to regulation play on full size courts. Basketball goals may be placed over a variety of flat playing surfaces which are put to other uses when basketball is not being played thereon. For example, full size basketball courts may be subdivided into several smaller areas each having a single goal for use by a number of teams simultaneously. The Marsh U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,689 shows a basketball backboard support which is suspended from the ceiling of a structure. The Marsh apparatus is movable between a lowered position for play and a raised position whereat it is out of the way of other activities.
The Drew U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,003 exemplifies another type of convertible basketball goal structure wherein a support frame is pivotally connected to a wall and may be moved between a lowered position extending outwardly from the wall for play and a raised, out-of-the-way position by a winch and cable mechanism. Such devices are fairly standard in the gymnasiums of educational institutions which are designed for multiple uses including partial court and full court basketball games and practice.
Racquetball and handball are other sports which enjoy substantial popularity. Both are played on a court including a hard surface and four walls from which the balls are rebounded and played. Racquetball/handball courts, like basketball courts, may be constructed within enclosures for year-round play. However, in comparison to basketball courts, they occupy relatively small amounts of floor space. Although two players per court is customary, the rules for these games do allow for as many as four players per court.
Due to the popularity of racquetball and handball and the relatively efficient use of space for playing same, large numbers of indoor facilities have been constructed for year-round play. The owners and operators of raquetball/handball court facilities generally endeavor to maximize the usage of their courts by as many players as possible. To this end volleyball nets have been strung across racquetball/handball courts. However, heretofore there has not been available a convertible apparatus specifically designed for mounting a basketball goal on a wall and in particular a wall of a racquetball/handball court in such a manner that it may be raised out of the way for handball and racquetball play and lowered for basketball play with the advantages and features of applicant's invention.